I am Divergent
by iwishicouldfly14
Summary: No war (yet) Edie is from Abnegation but has never thought about which faction she will transfer to. Her aptitude test reveals something unusual. She moves to Dauntless where she is trained by Tris and Four - but what happens when her friend Jack is going to become Factionless?And can she alert Tris and Four to some truths before a hell of a lot of bad happens?)Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**My new Fanfic – cause my other Agents of Shield one kind of just 'went' I only own Leo, Edie (pronounced Eedie), and her transfer class so far – sadly – I wish I was the author of divergent – but I'm not.**

**All official Divergent characters belong to Veronica Roth and also my style, because I basically copy her word for word in some of this - **

**Please Rate and Review!**

As usual, the school is empty. It's only seven o'clock. Why I'm in school so early? I have no idea – but I am. Today is the day of the aptitude tests – the tests that will 'help' me decide whether to stay in my current faction Abnegation, or change to a faction that doesn't value selflessness as much such as Erudite or Candor. My mother was in Erudite when she was a child. Now days no one transfers from Erudite to Abnegation. They don't 'get on' as my older brother says – he's in amity – I have no idea why. Amity is full of optimists, happy people who dress in bright and comfortable clothing. I never remember Josh, my brother being exceedingly happy when he was younger – but he must have his reasons. "Edie?" a voice says from behind me. It is Leo. He looks after the upper level schools – I guess you would call him a janitor. His clothes are black, from when he was in Dauntless, and grey – abnegation clothes. In Dauntless he was chucked out during initiation – I never asked why – but now he is one of the factionless. "Edie – are you ok?" He asks again. I nod.  
>"Todays a big day" I nod again<br>"Any ideas?" I shrug and Leo laughs  
>"That's my girl! Bye Eds" He says as he walks off. Suddenly the corridor is full of people. I stare at my grey watch – it is already eight o'clock. I quickly hurry – with my head down – to my last ever Advanced Maths class.<p>

The tests begin after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I choose to sit by myself – however still on the table the Abnegation sit at. It isn't long before my name is called together with another Abnegation boy I've never spoken to, actually I've barely spoken to anyone who isn't my close family – or Leo. I stand up with him and together we walk outside to a row of ten rooms. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated not by glass, but by mirrors. The boy walks into six and I walk into five where an Erudite man waits. He looks like any other Erudite: The blue clothing, the neat hairstyle, and the thick glasses. In the center of the room there is a chair similar to one in the dentist. It looks pretty Evil.  
>"I'm Michael" The man says "Take a seat and get comfortable" I sit back in the chair and he begins to press electrodes onto my forehead. He hands me a vial.<br>"Drink this" My eyes question the clear liquid but his reassure me – to some extent. I close my eyes and down the vial.

I stand in the cafeteria, the room empty of both people and tables. Apart from one, directly in front of me. On it is a hunk of cheese and a long knife.  
>"Choose" A voice, from somewhere in the room says. I pick the knife up instantly. Suddenly the cheese disappears and a large dog stands about ten feet away from me. It growls. My instant reaction is to drop the knife and show the dog that I'm not going to hurt him. It doesn't help and the dog paces towards me.<p>

When I was younger, about ten years ago, I watched an Erudite girl find a stray dog. It started barking and growling so she dropped to the floor and looked down. I do the same and instantly its rough tongue licks me and I laugh as I stand up and wipe the drool from my face. I look on the floor and I see that my knife has disappeared. I wonder why I'm still here – and not back in the testing room but suddenly a small boy opens the door.  
>"Puppy!" He squeals as he runs towards the dog. The dog barks and runs up – getting ready to pounce. Instinctively I run and rugby tackle the dog to the ground.<br>I'm on a bus, standing in the aisle. I grab the nearest pole to me. A man, a Candor sits on a seat reading a newspaper, his hands are scarred – they look like burn wounds.  
>"You know this guy?" He asks pointing to a picture in the article. The word murderer reaches me. The picture is of a young man with a beard. I know the man- I can't put a name to his face – but I have a bad feeling about telling this Candor.<br>"It could save me" So I nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Eedie and her transfer class so far (sadly) I wish I was the author of Divergent – but I'm not.**

**All official characters belong to Veronica Roth, and also my style 'cause I basically copy her word for word at some points. Please rate and review!**

**Thx Brwatson!**

My eyes open and Michael is fiddling with the machine. He takes the electrodes off my forehead and walks out. He walks back in a few minutes later looking – well – confused.  
>"Sorry Edith" he tells me as he takes a seat. He pauses.<br>"Your results were inconclusive"  
>"Wh-what do you mean?" I ask.<br>"In the elimination, each step theoretically eliminates one or more of the factions. In total you only eliminated one" My chest feels like a rock has just dropped on it.  
>"You picked the knife, not the cheese, showing Dauntless and cancelling out Amity. By not stabbing the dob and by using your brains, you show Erudite, by saving the boy from the dog you are being selfless and brave, showing both Abnegation and again Dauntless and by saying you knew the man you showed Candor. And only Candors truthfully answer that question"<br>"What does this mean?" I ask him. I don't want to know the answer.  
>"Well Edith, you're Divergent" He says the word quietly, as if it is dangerous.<br>"You can't tell anyone your result Edith – ok? – Your life depends on this! Divergence is dangerous and in some factions it can get you killed" So this is why Josh transferred to Amity.  
>"You can either go back to the cafeteria or go home, ok?" I nod and walk out feeling petrified.<p>

_It's my choice now, no matter what the test says  
>Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor, Erudite<em>

_I am Divergent_

I take the bus to the choosing ceremony. The bus it literally full of grey slacks – just Abnegation. When we get off the bus we walk up the front steps and then, because the elevator is too full we take the stairs. We selflessly climb the twenty flights every year. The room is arranged in concentric circles. On the edges stands the sixteen years olds of every faction. We are not called Members yet, not until we complete initiation. We arrange ourselves in reverse alphabetical order by our family names. I am between a Candor named Cara and an Amity named Hope. It is Amity's turn to conduct the ceremony. The speech is the same every year talking about the history of the factions and their beliefs. I drown it out and think about my choice. I don't want Erudite – Endless studying doesn't particularly appeal to me and I don't feel comfortable telling the truth – sometimes you have to lie, so either Abnegation or Dauntless? The answer is obvious to me. And I don't have any family to let down. The Amity spokesperson calls us forward one by one. When it is our turn we walk forward and stand in front of five bowls representing each faction, we draw a bit of blood and drop it into the faction's bowl of our choice.

The first person is a Dauntless boy. He drops his blood into the Dauntless' coal and goes to join the cheering members of his faction. Each transfer causes the crowd to start whispering. The Abnegation boy who took his test at the same time as me transfers to Candor. His father looks angry, his mother is crying. When finally my turn arrives I know what I want to do. I carefully take my place in front of the bowls and press the knife against my skin. The drop of blood sizzles as it hits the coals. I walk over to the Dauntless and try to find my brother in the Amity crowd. He smiles, winks at me and then looks away. Suddenly I can't help thinking that I should have transferred to Amity, or stayed in Abnegation where Divergence isn't dangerous. But now it is too late.

Suddenly the Dauntless start running down the stairs and the transfers, for a second stand in shock. We quickly follow them down the stairs, outside and around the corner where a train is approaching. And I know exactly what I'm supposed to do. Once I'm on the train I take a seat in the corner. A Candor boy takes a seat next to me.  
>"Hey I'm Jack" and he proceeds to shake my hand.<br>"I'm Edie" I tell him and we sit in silence. When we've been sitting for about half an hour, and my legs are racked with pins and needles, a whisper suddenly goes down the carriage. The Dauntless ahead of us are jumping out onto a roof and I stand up. Jack grabs my hand and we jump, both of us landing on our feet.  
>"That was awesome!" Jack exclaims. I can tell he is a thrill seeker.<br>"Listen up! My name is Max! I am a one of the leaders of your new faction!" Says a man at the other end of the roof. He is older – with creases in his dark skin and flecks of grey at his temple. He stands on the ledge as if it is just an ordinary sidewalk.  
>"Several stories below us is the member's entrance to the compound. If you can't muster the strength to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilege of going first. Everyone takes a step back. I know no one will volunteer to go first so I take a step forward. Instantly there is absolute silence. I take a step up the ledge and remove my baggy shirt. Under it I wear a grey tank top that has never been outside my bedroom uncovered. I look down. It is dark but I know that they won't try and kill us. Yet. And I jump.<br>My body hits something hard, knocking the wind out of me. I take a few seconds and then grab the short arm that reaches out for me. It belongs to a lady, well a girl and I instantly know who it is. It's Beatrice. She was an Abnegation girl from last year. She caused a lot of shocks when she transferred.  
>"Thanks" I say as she pulls me down. We are standing on a high platform, In front of us is an open cavern.<br>"Name?" I know she knows who I am – but I give a small pause.  
>"Edie" I say, sticking with my nickname.<br>"Four give the announcement" Beatrice tells a man standing next to her.  
>"First jumper, Edie" I can see a large crowd form as my eyes adjust to the dark. A dauntless creams as they hit the net<br>"Welcome to Dauntless Edie" Beatrice says with a smile


End file.
